Zayn McEnroe
Zayn McEnroe is a contestant on TV Stars Hawaii. He is best remembered for his heroic game and for his iconic final five elimination due to complications with the MVP bait that occurred just before the cancellation. Zayn McEnroe entered the game in Secret to Success. He began the game by telling the women to put more clothes on, and said that the opening VIP challenge seemed like a sweet deal. He told the house that he needed chicken because he was starving and went on about his business. Connor exclaimed that Zayn was hot, and that he had a crush on him. Ron offered nachos to Zayn and he accepted them, and then ate them while Connor watched him. Zayn later went on to vote out Connor for being gay and trying to hit on him. In episode two, Scandalous!, Zayn broke up the fight between Greeling and Linda. He told him that nobody hit women, because that is wrong. Greeling’s other personality, LingYao, tried to say he did not hit a woman, but Zayn insisted that he did and campaigned to have him eliminated from the game. After Pin talked about how horrible her father was, Zayn flipped off the camera as a message to him. Zayn then proceeded to fall in love with Princess Pin and supported her as she danced and such around the house. He later said that the Booka Seal was cute and suggested naming it however Princess Pin wanted. During the third episode, Center of Gossip, Ron entangled himself while dancing, and Zayn helped him out and onto his feet. Zayn then said that dancing was an art, much like rapping, and proceeded to do the duggie. Later on, at elimination, Greeling spoke rudely of Pin and Zayn, and he told Greeling that he had had enough. He took him and punched him repeatedly until throwing him to the ground. Zayn told everyone to vote him out because he was asking for it and then punched him, knocking him over. After the tied vote, Zayn asked why people did not vote him out, and then he began to heave angrily. He then drop-kicked Greeling. In episode four, Potcake, Zayn tried to help Princess Pin find her lost bag, and spent most of the episode doing so. In episode five, Fish Murderer, Zayn lounged out on the balcony, waiting for the challenge to begin. Afterwards of his loss, he was shocked to see that Princess Pin ripped off the fish head. Smoother Than My Raps, episode six, had Zayn defend Pin as she received plenty of torment from her fellow competitors as she tried to kick Mohammed the Seal. Later on, Walnut offered him weed, and he took a hit to satisfy his need for the “good stuff”. Zayn continued to defend Princess Pin. Episode seven, 70 Seal Virgins, had Zayn continued to defend Pin, which actually turned out to be a whole slew of lies as he turned on his “girlfriend” to eliminate her for being a surprisingly awful person. Her outburst caused him to angrily shout at her for betraying his heart. In episode eight, GOTCHA!, Zayn cried and complained about the elimination of Princess Pin, aka Bonnie, and continued to smoke weed to get over it. He was almost eliminated over Mystic Snake. In the season finale, BIGSMILES, Zayn promoted himself to the audience as an amateur rapper trying to make it so his mother could live comfortably. After saying this, his game took a tragic turn. With a punishment given to him after a bait, he had to exercise while talking until elimination was over or risk a penalty vote. As well, Reed used his double vote to get rid of Zayn and contorted Zayn and Walnut together to make them count together as one whole vote. With all of this against him, Lady would be able to force a tie to save him potentially, but she did not, and thus Zayn was eliminated first in the finale. In the end of it all, Zayn voted for his only friend left – Conspiracy Walnut.